The present invention relates generally to system virtualization, and more specifically to the field of multi-target deployment for virtual systems. A virtual system is a grouping of virtual machines that work together to accomplish one or more desired tasks. Often, it is desirable to deploy a virtual system to multiple servers or “targets.”